Piantagrane
by Takafumi-kun
Summary: -Spamano, AU de estudiante/maestro. El momento que Antonio Fernández Carriedo escogió Italiano como su materia electiva, no se imaginaba que le iría como en feria con el 'Signor' Lovino Vargas... [ El rating subirá pronto. ]
1. El Primer Encuentro

**Advertencias!** _Muchísimo BL en futuros capítulos, el hecho de que no sirvo para escribir lemons pero aún así lo hago, relación estudiante/maestro, el lenguaje de Romano y etcétera. _

* * *

Empezó como simple curiosidad.

De esa del tipo que acompañaba a los nuevos profesores como si tuvieran un código de barras estampado en la frente que prácticamente exclamara 'oh, mírame, soy nuevo, así que haz lo posible para hacerme enfadar hasta que quiera irme'. O al menos eso era lo que parecía entender la clase de segundo año, división F, de la Academia W. Una prestigiosa escuela, sí, en generaciones pasadas, los graduados habían tenido el éxito asegurado al salir de las puertas del campus…

Antonio Fernández Carriedo no estaba tan seguro de que su futuro fuera tan fácil como eso. Sí, juzgando por la estúpida sonrisa que aparentemente había sido pegada con _superglú_ a su rostro, uno pensaría que terminaría vendiendo goma de mascar en la parada del colectivo ruta cuatro, pero en realidad, este amigo era un prodigio en cuanto a las Ciencias. Biología, Física, Química, él lo sabía todo…!

…

Qué lástima que no fuera así con los idiomas.

Inglés, Francés, ninguno se le daba bien. Ni siquiera su propio idioma, el Español, y solía tener problemas con la gramática a menudo.

Que alguien le recuerde por qué había escogido Italiano como electivo.

En la Academia W era obligatorio escoger una clase de idiomas para los de segundo año, y entre las opciones estaban Inglés, Ruso, Noruego, Sueco, ...Chino? (Para Antonio, todos los idiomas Orientales eran Chino, aunque en realidad la opción era Japonés) y unas cuantas más. El Español pensó que lo más fácil sería escoger el idioma más parecido a su lengua materna.

Oh, estaba muy, muy equivocado.

Al principio del semestre, un maestro un tanto viejo entró a un paso que, a comparación del de un caracol, parecía lentísimo. Mocasines que parecían haber sido hechos a la medida rechinaban; después fue revelado que el nombre de este profesor era Romulus Vargas.

A Antonio le fue bien con este profesor por cuatro meses; hasta se llevaban bien, se podría decir. Lamentablemente, a finales de diciembre, el señor Vargas enfermó. Les dijo el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad que en Enero tendrían un nuevo profesor- Su nieto, Lovino Vargas.

Enero no tardó mucho en llegar, y honestamente, Antonio ya anticipaba la llegada del nuevo maestro.

Zapatos de vestir de cuero negros fue lo primero que Antonio vió de éste el día doce de Enero, y un pensamiento no abandonaba su cabeza desde el primer instante en que le vió; _uno podía oler a un país en específico?_ Si era así, entonces se podría decir que este hombre prácticamente hacía que el aula entera se ahogara en su olor a Italiano.

-Yo soy Lovino Vargas, sí? No me hagan repetirlo. Seré su maestro de Italiano por el resto de este semestre.

Algo en su expresión facial parecía gritar 'y más les vale no volver a escoger esta clase de nuevo'.

Y a Antonio realmente le agradaba eso.

Oscuras cejas apuntaban hacia abajo, arremolinándose en un gesto de ira leve, de enojo oculto, mientras se volteaba a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. 'Signor Lovino Vargas', había sido escrito en tiza blanca, su caligrafía un tanto apurada y no muy legible, que digamos. El profesor miró a la clase de nuevo, sentándose en la orilla de su escritorio. Tomó unos papeles de su escritorio, y comenzó a mencionar los apellidos de los alumnos en orden alfabético. No tardó mucho para llegar a Antonio.

-Fernández Carriedo?

-Bien, gracias. —Respondió éste, volteando hacia su derecha, donde estaba sentado su mejor amigo Gilbert, quién soltó una carcajada mientras ambos estudiantes chocaban palmas entre sí. El salón de clases se llenó con risas, unas suaves y melodiosas, mientras que otras eran más graves y fastidiosas, pero este conjunto causó que la cara del maestro se volviera roja. En frustración o en ira, tal vez en las dos, depende de cómo la veas tú.

-Silenzio!

Su grito fue en vano, ya que los estudiantes hicieron caso omiso a éste. La mirada color esmeralda de Antonio se dirigió hacia el rostro del señor Vargas; se veía molesto, un tanto humillado, y no faltaba mencionar que sus ojos color avellana parecían estar ocupados deliberando cuál sería la manera más rápida y fácil de asesinar a todos.

Arrepentimiento fue lo primero que se presentó en Antonio cuando se dio cuenta de que su pequeña bromita había echado a perder la clase—y había sido peor considerando que él, Gilbert, y Francis eran los más populares de todo el segundo año; quizás hasta de toda la escuela.

Sigue la moda, haz lo que diga quién está al tope de la cadena social, era lo que pensaba la mayoría de los estudiantes, y justo por ello hacer lo que él pensaba como una inofensiva broma podía desatar el caos en cuestión de segundos.

Eventualmente, el volumen de las risas enfermó, y no tardó mucho en morir. Cuando todos estaban en silencio aún, el profesor corrió una mano por entre su oscuro cabello color chocolate, como si eso fuera a calmarlo.

-Escucha, Fernández—Apuntó un dedo amenazador al Español, quién ahora mantenía una expresión extrañamente seria. –No toleraré ningún tipo de 'bromitas' en mi clase, sí?—_Oh por Dios, parece que está muy enojado… No quiero que me ponga un citatorio! _–Así que, o controlas tus payasadas de ahora en adelante, o te envío directo a prefectura con un doble reporte.

Antonio sentía que se acababa de echar la soga al cuello con esa ocurrencia suya.

_Pero_, razonó el ojiverde, _esto simplemente haría las cosas más interesantes. Mientras siempre es bueno mantener una relación cordial con un maestro, también puede ser muy entretenido hacerlos enojar de vez en cuando_.

Claro, esta estúpida idea que había surgido en medio de su aburrimiento no haría nada más que hacer que sus ya de por sí malas calificaciones en clases de idiomas se fueran por el caño, el presentía que valdría la pena.

* * *

**Okay, y con eso terminamos! Espero que les haya gustado esta… cosa. Sé que es corta, pero planeo hacer los siguientes capítulos un poquitín más largos. Por favor, dejen un review si les gustó, sólo toma unos segundos y me hace muy, muy feliz! :'D**

**~Takafumi-kun**


	2. De Mal En Peor

**piantagrane**; It. Sus.

_Buscapleitos_.

* * *

Antonio había sido llamado así por su profesor de Italiano más de una vez. El Español no podía evitar sentirse bien por este hecho, ya que el señor Vargas no se refería a los demás estudiantes de esta manera—era un nombre sólo para él. Bueno, ese y _fliglio di troia_, aparte, también tenía una tendencia de decirle ¡_a fanabla_!

En toda honestidad, a Antonio le agradaba fantasear un poquitín con ésta idea. Es decir, él no sabía absolutamente nada de Italiano—vale la pena mencionar que cuando trataba de leer en este idioma simplemente comparaba todas las palabras a las Españolas y ponía toda su esperanza en que estuvieran bien –pero le gustaba pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez estos motes significaban afecto, ¡que fueran una representación de algo cercano a un amor escondido…!

_Pobre estúpido_.

Se podía ver la esperanza y su soñadora personalidad en su mirada color esmeralda.

- Oi, Toño. Pon atención, o Vargas te volverá a regañar.—Le dijo su amiga Emma, quien se sentaba a su izquierda. Su característica sonrisa gatuna estaba presente en su pálido rostro, y hoy llevaba un listón rojo en su rubio cabello. Ella y Antonio habían sido amigos desde prácticamente siempre, y, aunque él era mayor que ella por dos meses, la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como si ella fuese su queridísima madre.

- Eh, pero si estaba prestando atención a los—Antonio alegó, dirigiendo la mirada al pizarrón. –¡_Pronomes Personales_!

Emma simplemente le dio una mirada de 'si tú lo dices' antes de tomar de nuevo su pluma de gel color rosa y continuar escribiendo. Él miró hacia abajo, tan sólo para descubrir una hoja _college ruled_ en blanco. Debería de estar copiando los 'pronomos pasonales', o como fuese que se llamaran.

Pe-e-ero, nuestro idiota protagonista tenía un pequeño problemín.

Ya iban casi tres semanas desde aquella broma, pero, esta última semana, Antonio se había encontrado a sí mismo viendo a su maestro. Mucho más de lo que debería.

Tal vez había visto muchas películas románticas con Emma, o tal vez Francis ya le había contagiado lo pervertido como si fuese algún tipo de gripe. Desconocía la causa, pero se había pasado las últimas clases simplemente mirándole. Emma y Gilbert se habían dado cuenta de esto, y, lo bueno era que Francis había escogido Francés como su electivo. Claro está que si su amigo rubio estuviera también en esta clase, ni de coña lo hubiera dejado de molestar al respecto.

Antonio estaba completamente seguro de que había entrado a esa clase sólo para tirarse al maestro, Williams. Especialmente considerando el hecho de que Francés era la lengua materna de su amigo, por lo cual no tenía la más mínima necesidad de escoger ese electivo—_Hm, sí. Definitivamente está ahí para tirarse a Williams_, pensó.

No que él pudiera juzgarlo.

Antonio nunca había sido de las personas que tenían la molesta tendencia de juzgar a otros como si obtuvieran un orgasmo cada vez que ácidas críticas caían naturalmente fuera de sus bocas. De hecho, siguiendo el enorme cliché que, tristemente, se ha convertido en uno de los más populares en la época reciente, él era nuestro típico protagonista que entendía a la perfección las cosas que sus amigos hacían, sin importar que fuera algo estilo tirarse al profesor mas tímido de la facultad, como en este caso, o una cosa en plan 'vamos a ver quién asesina brutalmente a más personas en una hora, ¿va?'. Como sea que fuese el caso, nuestro estereotípico protagonista, el queridísimo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, siempre entendería cualquier cosa que sus amigos hicieran, aunque fuese algo que mostrara simplemente qué tan jodido estaba su cerebro.

En resumen, Antonio no criticaría a Francis por querer acostarse con su profesor. _Mucho menos cuando el tenía las mismas intenciones._

Saliendo de Sueñolandia, Antonio se encontró con la dulce y melodiosa voz- léase: Un tanto aguda y aparentemente empanizada por un tan-real-que-parecía-falso acento Italiano –de su profesor. Le tomó sólo unos cuantos minutos darse cuenta de que los tan-llamados 'pronacios pertinentes' eran los pronombres personales. ¡Guay! Eso era un gran progreso.

* * *

"Me voy a tirar a nuestro maestro de Italiano."

Confesó Antonio un día, en el periodo de receso, cuando estaba sentado bajo un árbol de no-sé-qué-es-y-no-me-importa acompañado por Gilbert y Bella.

"Woah… No estás drogado, ¿o sí? Aunque Vargas si se ve un poquitín como que batea para el otro equipo, no creo que te deje meterse en sus pantalones. Aunque sería divertido verte intentarlo." Dijo Gilbert, tomando un sorbo del refresco de cola que había comprado en la cafetería.

"Antonio, eso es una chorrada." Segundó Emma, dejando salir un suspiro antes de dirigir la mirada al pequeño contenedor plástico que contenía galletas de chocolate hechas en casa. "Ya sabes que te quiero y todo, pero creo que debes ser exageradamente estúpido como para intentar eso."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? En las tele-novelas que miro con mamá, si tú amas a una persona y ellos te aman a ti, nada es imposible. Así que no tiene sentido que me digan que lo 'intentaré'. ¡Yo lo haré!" Antonio se veía genuinamente confiado, principalmente por causa de esa ya-famosa sonrisa boba que revelaba una dentadura completa—Excepto por las muelas del juicio, las cuales ansiaba aunque todos le había dicho ya que eran básicamente una de las cosas más dolorosas en la vida.

Al oír esto, Gilbert y Emma cruzaron miradas. Una, dos, tres veces parpadearon. Pasaron alrededor de 0.2893463 milisegundos antes de que el autoproclamado 'Príncipe Prusiano' comenzara a golpear su mano derecha. La cual estaba empuñada, contra la mesa, a la par que soltaba su clásica carcajada estruendosa. "Kesesese~ Realmente suenas como una de esas protagonistas de novelas románticas para adolescentes que jamás en su vida han tenido una pareja. ¡Y apuesto toda la cerveza que tengo en la nevera a que esos autores ni siquiera han dado su primer beso! Es como literatura _cof_ basura _cof_ 'erótica'", Alzó ambas manos, haciendo los símbolos de comillas con sus dedos. "¡Escrita por vírgenes!"

"Woah, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero _estoy de acuerdo con Gilbert_. Te puedo asegurar, Toño, que simplemente estás enamorado con la idea de estar enamorado de él." Genuinamente, Antonio no entendía cómo se suponía que eso tenía sentido, pero no la interrumpió. "No te negaré que el sujeto tiene una cara bonita; así que lo más seguro es que sientas lo que llaman _amor de perritos_. Tu sabes, cuando llevas a tu perro a caminar por la calle y éste se le queda viendo otro perro. No intercambian ladridos, pero se observan, como si estuvieran enamorados. Esto es simplemente atracción física—Exactamente lo que tú sientes."

_No, no, no_, les quería decir Antonio. _No traten de entrar en mi cabeza_.

Pero… El quería creer que lo que le decían era cierto. Ellos tenían un poco más de experiencia con la vida—Gilbert era un año mayor, pero para los electivos podía haber gente de diferentes años en el mismo salón, y Emma… Bueno, ella simplemente era una chica, y eso lo explicaba bastante bien.

El se aferraba a la idea de que ellos tuvieran razón, de que, como todas las cosas, llegaría a su fin y no sería más que otra página volteada en el libro de su vida…

Pero, todos sabemos que simplemente desear no te garantiza nada en esta trampa, la cual nos atrevemos a llamar 'el mundo cotidiano'.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

Fligio di troia; [It.] Hijo de perra.

A fanabla; [It.] Vete al infierno.

**Y…. ¡Terminamos! Ah, realmente siento la tardanza ;A; Exámenes, proyectos finales, lecciones de Ruso y viajes al consultorio del doctor, ustedes saben, esa clase de cosas que te quitan el tiempo y que hacen pensar 'guácala, realmente preferiría estar durmiendo ahora'. Pssst—Perdón a los fans de 50SDG. No pude resistir hacer esa referencia ahí arriba.**

**Por si las dudas, sí, Emma es Bélgica. Bien, ya me callaré. Si les gustó, ¿dejen una review, ne? ¡Toma pocos segundos y hace a su boba escritora extremadamente feliz!**


	3. Sin Solución

**Advertencias!** _En este capítulo vemos un poquito de la súper-pervertida mente de nuestro querido Antonio. Sé que las decepcionaré, pero no pasa nada hardcore ;A; No se preocupen, que eso pronto vendrá en capítulos futuros! P.D. La canción del principio es Bones de The Killers._

* * *

Tomamos un atajo,

vamos a mirar las estrellas,

tomamos un atajo en mi auto.

Hacia el océano,

es sólo agua y arena,

y en el océano **nos tomamos de la **_**m a n o**_.

* * *

Pasaron minutos, horas, días, semanas. El tiempo seguía su curso habitual, sin detenerse para nadie, aunque Antonio seriamente estaba considerando pedirle al _Señor Reloj_ que tomara un descanso, sólo lo suficiente como tomar todos sus pensamientos descarrilados y organizarlos en una caja de cartón, con divisores por color, si no es mucha la molestia.

Él nunca había sido así.

En contra del popular arquetipo del chico popular rebelde, o sea aquel idiota que se pone demasiado gel en el cabello, ignora las órdenes de todos y tiene pinta de _mirrey _más que nada, Antonio era como un opuesto de éste estereotipo. _Acata las órdenes de tus mayores, cuida tu lenguaje, no olvides la educación que te hemos dado desde que naciste. Así nos harás orgullosos._

Recordaba éstas palabras como si su madre las hubiera pronunciado ayer, aunque se las había dicho el primer día de instituto medio. Antonio podía estar seguro de que ella sólo le había dicho esto para animarlo a mantener un buen comportamiento en su nueva escuela, pero para él, esto signficaba bastante. Su meta, desde siempre, si se podía confiar en su memoria, siempre había sido hacer a sus padres orgullosos. Él sabía que no era tan perfecto como su hermana Isabel- él la quería mucho, pero vamos, debe de haber un límite para tanta perfección –por lo que tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo de su parte.

Aunque parecia que él sólo iba por la vida esperando que su gran sonrisa, infinito optimismo y envidiable carisma fueran la llave a todas las puertas que alguna vez tendría que abrir en el futuro, realmente no era así. Todos sabemos que nuestro bobo protagonista podría ser descalificado en un concurso de idiotas por profesional, pero a él en realidad le gustaba la idea de graduarse con honores y estudiar para ser alguien importante en la vida mucho más de lo que alguna vez le diría a sus amigos. Si, confiaba mucho en ellos y todo ese rollo, pero... Simplemente había cosas que era mejor mantener en secreto.

Y su evidente atracción hacia su maestro debió de haber sido una de ellas.

En cuestión de días, ya se arrepentía de haberle contado a sus amigos. Siempre que estaban en clase de Italiano, había sólo una de dos sopas: O lo agarraban a codazos o le daban tanta carrilla que Antonio estaba seguro de que prefiriría usar su propio apéndice partido en dos como tapón de oídos en lugar de seguir con esa tortura.

Suspiró; esto ya se estaba tornando difícil. Eran principios de Febrero ya, y sin duda alguna, el comité estudiantil- aunque su presidente, Arthur Kirkland, obviamente se opondría –muy pronto comenzaría a llenar los pasillos con baratos colguijes de corazones de papel rosas y rojos, a vender flores, chocolates, peluches, y todas esas babosadas que harían a una colegiala sonrojarse al punto de parecer un tomate. Ahora que lo pensaba... Realmente quería comerse uno. Si tenía suerte, habría ensalada de tomate en la cafetería...

Okay, ya nos desviamos mucho de su problemita. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el primer día, desde aquella estúpida broma, y hasta ahora, a Antonio le iba como en feria en su misión de ganarse el corazón de corazón del Signor Vargas... Y tal parecía que no haría ningún progreso pronto.

Al principio todo eran pensamientos a la 'Madre de Dios, está como quiere, oh, a la mierda, ¡Vaya trasero! Me pregunto cómo se sentirá tocarlo...' Realmente no pueden culpar a Antonio, amigos. Él era simplemente un adolescente, y como tal, tenía sus urgencias.

Estas por lo regular eran satisfechas por su confiable amiga, ella era su mano derecha- literalmente – y su computadora portátil acomodada sobre una toalla y en el lavamanos, el explorador de internet abierto en uno de los muchos sitios de pornografía gratis que había flotando por la red.

Pero de unos cuantos días al presente, esto ya no era suficiente, y él desconocía la razón. Frunciendo el ceño, Antonio volteó hacía la vieja confiable, su computadora, y dejó que los sonidos del video entraran en sus orejas. "Joder," Murmuró, al ver que esto no era la solución para el problema en mano. Problema en mano, ¿Entienden? ¿No? Bien... Esta historia realmente necesita un nuevo narrador.

**Nota para sí mismo: **_Preguntarle al Señor Internet cómo dejar de tener fantasías super sexys sobre tu aún más sexy maestro._

Esa mañana, había ocurrido algo que, si otros lo hubieran visto, hubieran pensado que la profecía de los Mayas se cumpliría, y que el fin del mundo era algo inminente: Antonio se levantó de malas pulgas

Había despertado con la cara tan roja que fácilmente podría poner a un betabel en la más misera vergüenza, aparte, su oscuro cabello también se pegaba a su frente con sudor. Bien, no era nada que un buen baño no pudiera arreglar... Maldición. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró hacia abajo, sólo para ser cordialmente recibido por una 'sorpresita' que vagamente le recordaba a una tienda de acampar en su regazo.

Está bien, Antonio lo podía arreglar. Así que con su computadora bajo el brazo se dirigió al bendito baño, y eso nos lleva la terminación del ciclo, a donde estamos ahora. Llevaba quince minutos tratando de darse paz a sí mismo, pero no lo conseguía.

Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una fantástica idea- tal vez, si recordaba lo que lo había puesto así, podría al fin solucionar esto. Cerró los ojos, y se concentró.

* * *

_Sucedió en el salón de clases, el típico escenario de cualquier filme pornográfico barato con temática de estudiante y maestro. "Ven acá," Le había dicho Lovino, simultáneamente quitándose su corbata color olivo, como si estuviese en cámara lenta. Dejó caer la molesta prenda sobre su escritorio, a la par que Antonio le daba una sonrisa, viéndolo con ojos color esmeralda llenos de ó unos pasos más cerca, rápidamente librándose del horroroso blazer que formaba parte del uniforme escolar. Después de quitar el estorbo personificado como chaqueta delos hombros del otro, el Español comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. "Espera," Susurró el profesor, moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que se pudo sentar en su escritorio. "No le quites toda la diversión a esto, piantagrane. Ahora, ven y bésame."_

_Antonio siguió las indicaciones que se le habían sido dadas, y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía sus labios sobre lo de Lovino, en un beso tan intenso que estaba seguro de que ambos tendrían los labios moreteados al siguiente día. No era como si a alguno de los dos le importase, de cualquier manera._

_Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Lovino, dándole una vuelta para bajarlo del escritorio. "Tengo una idea." Aclaró, sentándose donde el otro había estado anteriormente, y jalándolo hacia él. "Siéntate en mi regazo." Pidió, antes de comenzar a besar su cuello suavemente._

_Soltando un gemido leve el mayor obedeció, colocando sus piernas a cada lado del torso del estudiante. "Mierda, olvida lo que te dije antes. Quítate la jodida camisa de una buena vez." Antonio respondió con una leve risa a su demanda, pero rápidamente de despojó de la blanca camisa de vestir, después tirándola al suelo._

_"¿Y qué más quieres que haga?" Preguntó una vez que había movido sus labios a la oreja de Lovino, una maliciosa sonrisa presente en su rostro._

_"Quiero que me jodas tan fuerte que no podré caminar hasta el Lunes."_

* * *

Después de eso, ya no pudo. Se quedó viendo estrellas momentáneamente y esperó unos cuantos segundos, a que el placer de llegar al clímax se desvaneciera, antes de jalar los cordones blancos de sus pantalones de pijama estilo _drawstring_, anudarlos y apagar su computadora.

Tal parecía que no podría ver a Lovino de la misma manera por un rato.

* * *

Y sus sospechas no estaban erradas.

Entró al aula, inusualmente siendo el primer estudiante ahí.

"Buenos dí- Ah, eres tú, Fernández." Lovino se limitó a voltearlo a ver cuando entró, antes de devolverle la mirada a su montaña de papeleo.

Rápido, Antonio... Si quieres que en realidad pase lo de tu sueño, debes encontrar una manera de conocerlo más, de hacer que te quiera... De pasar más tiempo con él. **Bingo!**

Cualquier persona normal hubiera optado por hacerle preguntas, por tratar de agradarle... Pero no olvidemos que Antonio era demasiado estúpido como para ser normal.

Se levantó, caminó hacia el escritorio de Lovino, y tomó su celular.

"¡Hey, idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi-?"

Luego, lo arrojó por la ventana.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, amigos. Tengan, he aquí un poco de yaoi como disculpa por que me tardé poco menos de 1000 años para actualizar, y por el hecho de que casi todo este capítulo es relleno. Wow. Sé que ambos se ven un poco OOC, pero créanme que aunque esto esté súper aburrido, pronto se pondrá interesante. Creo.**

**De cualquier manera, ¡Porfa dejen reviews! En serio, me hacen el día. Y a quienes ya me han dejado, ¡Muchas gracias! Me gustaría contestarles, pero siempre que lo intento termino escribiendo algo a la 'omg muchaas graciasss omfg no puedo creer que enserio leas esto jfc jfc y omg' Así que... Mejor ni xD**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
